Convivencia
by Kenzeira
Summary: Apa kau cinta padaku atau aku cinta padamu—jawabannya adalah tidak ada. [SasuSai]


**Diskalimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **CONVIVENCIA**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sai.

Seseorang yang memerangkap dunia dalam kata-kata. Lelaki awal dua puluh yang memutuskan menghapus nama keluarganya.

Hanya itu. Sasuke tidak mengetahui apapun selain dua hal itu. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil ialah; Sai—seorang lelaki yang bergelut dengan diri sendiri. Si pemikir kompleks. Tak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk mencelanya—selain fakta bahwa dia begitu misterius dan tertutup.

Sekian buku yang ditulis oleh Sai selalu habis di pasaran. Sembilan dari sepuluh berhasil menjadi buku terlaris. Betapa tak sedikit orang yang memujanya, mengelu-elukan namanya. Tapi mereka tak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa si penulis buku terlaris itu.

Begitupun Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu—tidak sampai suatu hari ia duduk di kafe MaRoon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Seseorang yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba duduk di hadapan tanpa permisi, bertanya langsung pada inti. Tidak ada basa-basi. Sasuke terperangah. Ia tengah menyeruput kopi. Novel Langit Merah tergeletak di atas meja, bersisian dengan tatakan. Si lelaki asing—yang di kemudian hari akan ia kenal sebagai Sai—menunggu jawab, jari telunjuk mengarah pada buku.

"Tidak buruk."

Sepasang matanya yang bulat semakin bulat.

Sasuke melanjutkan. "Bagiku, ini novel terburuk yang pernah ditulis Sai—terburuk yang tidak buruk. Terlalu kental oleh unsur sejarah. Aku seperti membaca buku pelajaran daripada novel. Interaksi peran utama dengan orang-orang sekitar juga tidak terlalu kuat. Ini tidak seperti Sai. Dia penulis yang sempurna. Orang yang tidak suka membaca pun akan tertarik untuk membaca karyanya."

"Aku terkesan," katanya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik sedikit.

Si lelaki asing tersenyum lebar. Senyum aneh dan misterius. Lanjutnya, "Aku terkesan memiliki pembaca yang cerdas sepertimu."

Ia tidak bisa tidak terperanjat.

"Aku Sai."

Dan tak ada yang bisa Sasuke ekspresikan selain tercengang.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi setelah pertemuan tak sengaja itu—Sasuke lebih senang menyebutnya _bertemu keajaiban_. Ia yang semula begitu canggung dan salah tingkah, lambat-laun mulai terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa lelaki yang sering berbincang dengannya adalah Sai si penulis terlaris. Sasuke lamat-lamat memposisikan diri sebagai teman, bukan pembaca setia.

 _Teman_.

Sai pernah berkata; teman adalah isi kepalanya sendiri. Ada banyak perbincangan antar teman ilusi. Orang-orang tidak nyata yang dia ciptakan dalam otaknya lebih hidup daripada orang hidup itu sendiri. Sai dengan segenap pemikiran kompleksnya—bagi Sasuke tak ada yang lebih rumit dari itu. Tapi Sai yang cerdas namun bodoh dalam bersosialisasi itu mengikrarkan diri sebagai teman Sasuke.

Teman satu jalur pembicaraan.

Teman satu ranjang.

Teman satu rumah.

Teman yang mengecup dan dikecup sesama bibir.

Sasuke bukan homoseksual—begitupula Sai. Ia mampu menyelam bersama perempuan. Dua tahun lalu ia tergila-gila pada perempuan. _Perempuan_. Hidupnya selama dua puluh lima tahun ini bahkan dikelilingi oleh kaum yang terkenal sensitif itu. Berganti-ganti pasangan. Bertukar keuntungan. Sasuke _bukan_ homoseksual. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya jatuh cinta pada perempuan.

Tapi Sai merupakan kasus lain. Sasuke bahkan sadar saat ia diam-diam mengagumi Sai, menyukai Sai; bagaimana ketika lelaki itu bicara, bagaimana ketika dia tersenyum—dan betapa lembut dan halus kulit seseorang yang semalam disentuhnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah terjatuh sejak lama; sejak kali pertama mereka berjumpa, saat ia berpikir betapa senyum Sai terlihat aneh dan misterius.

Hubungan keduanya sama kompleks. Tak perlu ada cinta untuk bisa tidur satu ranjang memang benar adanya. Sai tidak pernah memberontak. Sasuke tidak pernah protes. Sai mengalir, Sasuke mengikuti arus. Relasi yang terdengar sederhana. Tak terikat. Tapi rumit.

Namun, ada waktu ketika Sasuke menginginkan kepastian. Ada waktu saat egonya sebagai lelaki muncul ke permukaan.

Sai tengah merenung kala itu, mata menerawang ke luar jendela. Laptop menyala, belum ada kata. Kertas digital masih kosong. Sasuke perlahan merengkuh dari belakang. Sai tetap geming. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membubuhkan kecupan di leher, meniup-niup lubang telinga, meraba-raba hingga Sai menyerah dan ikut bermain.

Tak ada kata terdengar selain desah napas berat dan nama yang diucap lirih.

 _Sasuke_!

 _Sai_ …

Kemudian keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang. Membisu. Mempertanyakan mengapa hubungan mereka bisa sampai begitu. Satu pertanyaan yang Sasuke lontarkan menjadi kunci kejelasan.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

 _Apa kau cinta padaku_.

 _Atau aku cinta padamu_.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia tahu. Sejak bertanya, ia tahu apa yang akan menjadi jawaban Sai—dan jawabannya adalah _tidak ada_. Pertanyaan yang barangkali takkan pernah menemui jawaban. Sai membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih. Sasuke membiarkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ia tidak pernah tahu pada setumpuk _draft_ yang tak kunjung usai—pada novel-novel setengah jadi yang terbengkalai, pada cerita pendek yang tak sempat terceritakan, pada sekian juta pembaca yang menunggu.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu betapa Sai lebih mengutamakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **6:23am – 3/Jan/2015**

 **convivencia (n.) lit. "living together", in the sense of living or working closely with other people with whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose**


End file.
